Shopping
by E. P. Haywood
Summary: A Jason no le gusta tener que cumplir con los castigos impuestos por Bruce, mucho menos cuando la persona con la que tiene que estar es Dick Grayson. Y es que hay cosas que se deben de quedar en un armario, para siempre. ¡Reto de Fanfickers!


**Title/Titulo:** Shopping / Compras

 **Personaje Principal:** Dick Grayson (Nightwing), Jason Todd (Red Hood)

 **Extras:** Alfred Pennywoth, Tim Drake (Red Roin), Damian Wayne (Robin), Barbara Gordon (Oracle), Bruce Wayne (Batman), Cassandra Cain (Batgirl).

 **Género:** Parodia, Humor.

 **Clasificación:** T.

 **Palabras:** 634.

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes mencionados pertenecen a DC.

 **Summary/Resumen:** A Jason no le gusta tener que cumplir con los castigos impuestos por Bruce, mucho menos cuando la persona con la que tiene que estar es Dick Grayson. Y es que hay cosas que se deben de quedar en un armario, para siempre. **¡Reto de Fanfickers!**

 **Autora:** Dramatique Licorne (Fanfiction) / EffyMu10 (Wattpad).

* * *

 **1\. Reto de Fanfickers: Drabble de tú personaje favorito: Jason Todd.**

* * *

 **Shopping.**

 **I.**

—Muévete Jason, quiero ver si aún queda Nutella —Resopló sintiéndose molesto y continuó empujando el carro de compras. Sí, él, Jason Todd, empujando un carrito de supermercado y teniendo de compañía de nadie más, ni nada menos que… — ¡Jason, que te muevas!

— ¡No me grites Grayson! —Bufo molesto y maldijo entre dientes. Dick era demasiado mandón y más cuando se trataba de hacer las compras. ¿Pero porque ellos y no Alfred, como siempre se acostumbraba en la mansión Wayne? Fácil, Alfred no había incendiado casi media sala y mucho menos destrozado los muebles. Quien diría que una partida de Monopolio desataría tanto desastre. Habían estado jugando dos días seguidos, incluso dejaban las fichas en su lugar cuando salían a patrullar y Pennyworth se encargaba de no tocarlo.

Pero luego ocurrió el desastre. No supo cómo, pero Damian término encima de Tim, Tim quería sacarse al diablillo de encima, Dick jalaba a Damian que parecía un gato, él logro escapar de la "cárcel" y le robo una propiedad que necesitaba Dick. Cass se retiró cuando se quedó sin dinero. Y no supo donde comenzó el fuego. Pero el demonio estuvo a punto de matarlo por quitarle la propiedad de Grayson y en fin, Bruce los culpo a los cuatro y los tenía haciendo los quehaceres de la mansión.

Tim se encargaba de barrer. Damian del jardín y la limpieza de madera. Alfred le ayudaba. Y Grayson y él, compras y comida. Aun que lo último casi siempre era Alfred el que lo hacía. Ninguno de los dos era capacitado para cocinar.

—Es mucha Nutella…

— ¿Ah? —Rodó los ojos — ¿Podemos terminar ya? Quiero ver el partido…

—Hoy tenemos que cocinar.

— ¿QUÉ?

—Tranquilo Jay. Estuve visitando a Barbs y me enseño una buena manera de hacer espagueti. Sé que lo lograremos.

— ¿Y Alfred?

—Debe de salir, eso dijo Bruce —El de ojos azules se viró y le sonrió —Todo estará bien, tranquilo. Barbs dijo que aceptaría que la llamáramos para las instrucciones —Frunció el ceño y atrapo el cuarto frasco de Nutella. A lo que Dick rechisto —Bien. Solo tres.

—No se cocinar.

—Pero sabes picar, ¿no? —Dejo caer la mandíbula, pero volvió a cerrarla —Espero que no hables de picar gente, porque son cosas diferentes Grayson. Y creo que podrá estar solo con la ayuda de Barbs. Yo debo de ver ese partido, aposte dinero y es la única forma de seguir pagando el alquiler. Necesito verlo.

—Ya te dije que dejes ese lugar y vayas a mi departamento, tengo espacio desde que Kori se fue —Elevo una ceja. Dick era bastante ¿Ingenuo o crédulo?

—Gracias pero no. Solo me paso a comer y acompañarte a los patrullajes. Y te recuerdo que no puedo irme de allí, tengo dos a quienes soportar —El de ojos azules tenso la mandíbula y se acercó hasta él. Por lo que entrecerró los ojos —No me convencerás.

—Sé que mi método no funciona contigo, así que hare lo mismo que haces tú —Se sintió aprisionado contra uno de los estantes y el cuerpo de Dick

—Hey, mi espacio personal…

—Sino piensas ayudarme en la cocina y te vas a ver ese estúpido partido. Le diré a todos lo que paso en el armario, el día de la fiesta del compromiso de Oliver y Laurel.

Se quedó de piedra. El armario… no quería recordar eso. Menos cuando ciertas manos estuvieron donde no deberían de estar… Oh no, esa cara tan seria y vil no podría estar en el rostro de Grayson… ¿verdad?—No te atreverías…

—Pruébame —El azabache se alejó y sonrió como siempre — ¿Me ayudaras a picar?

—… Sí.

—Perfecto. Sigamos Jay —Y le dio la espalda para seguir leyendo la lista. Tomo aire… La próxima vez pediría limpiar los baños que acompañar al otro a ir por las compras.

 **Fin.**


End file.
